Greatest Gift
by Piper Daralis
Summary: Terima kasih Suho. Terima kasih sudah hadir di hidupku dan memberi begitu banyak kebagahagiaan. Dan sekarang kau memberiku kebahagiaan yang sungguh tak ternilai lagi. Sungguh aku sangat bersyukur dengan kehadiran kalian. [Krisho] My 1st fanfic ever


**Title : Greatest Gift**

**Author:**** Piper Daralis**

**Cast: Kris, Suho from EXO**

**Length:**** Oneshot **

**Rating : T**

**Genre:**** Family, Romance, AU**

**Piper Daralis**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

**Greatest Gift**

**©Dec 2013**

Tergesa-gesa Kris meninggalkan ruang rapat, meninggalkan belasan pasang mata yang menatap kepergiannya heran. Dengan tidak sabaran menghidupkan mesin lalu tancap gas menuju rumah sakit yang diberitahukan ibunya tadi di telepon kantornya. Wajah berkeringatnya agak pucat, mata berkaca-kaca, dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Haru, senang, takut dan yang paling mendominasi adalah rasa cemas yang luar biasa. Mulutnya tak henti mengucap doa untuk keselamatan istrinya. Ya, istrinya sedang di rumah sakit bersiap untuk melahirkan. Dia merasa sangat bodoh dan tak berguna, tak ada di sisi istrinya di saat seperti ini.

"Tuhan, kumohon…."

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian Kris sampai di parkiran rumah sakit. Setelah memastikan mobil terkunci, Kris menghubungi ibunya dan berlari memasuki gedung rumah sakit.

"Mama, Suho ada di ruang mana?", tanyanya langsung.

"Baiklah aku segera kesana".

Dengan berusaha untuk tidak panik, namun gagal karena Kris sangat panik dan seperti mau menangis, ia bertanya dengan seorang suster yang lewat mengenai letak ruangan yang diberitahukan ibunya.

"Mama…Mama, bagaimana Suho? Dia baik-baik saja 'kan? Mama?", Kris setengah berteriak di lorong rumah sakit saat melihat keluarganya duduk di kursi tunggu depan sebuah ruangan.

"Suho sedang ditangani oleh dokter, Kris. Kami juga belum tahu keadaannya. Tenangkan dirimu. Lebih baik kita berdoa untuk keselamatan mereka", ujar Ibu Kris membawa Kris duduk di sampingnya dan mengusap pundak putra sulungnya itu.

Kris terlihat seperti orang linglung. Air mata yang sejak tadi ditahannya perlahan menuruni pipi mulusnya. Dia menunduk serta meremas rambutnya frustasi.

"Aku membentaknya, Mama. Aku memarahinya tadi. Aku..aku…", Kris tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Ibu Kris hanya bisa diam dan menghela napas. Dia tidak tahu perihal itu. Dia juga agak heran kenapa tadi Suho menghubunginya bukannya menghubungi Kris. Ibu Kris tentu saja tidak terpikir untuk bertanya pada Suho tentang keheranannya itu setelah mendengar bahwa menantunya akan melahirkan. Suara Suho menunjukkan ia benar-benar kesakitan saat meneleponnya. Ia terlalu senang dan cemas, bersama dengan adik Kris, ia langsung berangkat ke rumah Suho. Dan dengan keadaan seperti sekarang dia tidak mungkin memarahi Kris. Kris memang memiliki sifat serupa dengan ayahnya. Agak dingin dan tegas. Tapi semenjak berhubungan dengan Suho, Kris tidak sedingin dan sekaku dulu lagi. Pria manis dan periang itu berhasil membuka hati Kris dan membuat Kris menjadi orang yang lebih lembut dan sering tertawa. Ibu Kris tahu, Kris pasti sangat menyesal dan khawatir sekarang. Kris sangat mencintai Suho.

"Kenapa kau memarahinya? Dia kan sedang hamil! Kau suami yang kejam!"

"Vic, diamlah. Jangan memperburuk keadaan".

"Tapi Mama, ka-"

"Diam, Victoria!", Victoria, adik perempuan Kris langsung bungkam seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya setelah mendapat bentakan dan pelototan yang cukup mengerikan dari ibunya.

Kris hanya bisa diam. Dalam hati membenarkan perkataan Victoria. Dia suami yang kejam. Masih teringat dengan jelas diotaknya bagaimana tadi pagi dia memarahi Suho. Dia bukannya membenci Suho. Dia mencintai pria itu. Sangat amat mencintainya. Dan kabar yang menyatakan bahwa Suho hamil membuat rasa cintanya menjadi berjuta kali lipat. Dokter dan ibunya sudah mengingatkan di awal kehamilan Suho, bahwa orang hamil itu akan menjadi lebih manja, cengeng, dan akan sangat banyak permintaan yang harus dipenuhi. Dan Kris tentu saja siap sedia melayani istri tercintanya itu dengan penuh rasa sayang. Namun terkadang Kris merasa Suho keterlaluan manjanya. Dan itu membuat Kris kesal. Pernah suatu malam sepulang kerja, Kris membawakan Suho _j__aecheopguk_ sesuai permintaan istrinya itu. Tapi Suho tidak mau memakannya karena makanan itu sudah dingin. Dengan cemberut ia meminta Kris untuk membelikannya lagi. Kris keberatan dan mengatakan ia akan memanaskan _j__aecheopguk_nya. Tapi Suho bersikeras dan merengek tidak mau memakannya, ia mau yang dibeli langsung dan masih hangat. Kris yang saat itu sudah begitu lelah dan mengantuk pun agak kehilangan kontrol emosinya.

"Aku lelah Suho! Kenapa kau manja sekali? Kalau tidak mau ya tidak usah. Beli saja sana sendiri", kata Kris sedikit membanting sup yang dibawanya ke atas meja dan pergi menuju kamar mereka meninggalkan Suho yang hampir menangis di ruang tamu.

Lalu tadi pagi, ia juga memarahi istrinya itu. Suho meminta Kris untuk tidak pergi ke kantor. Dia ingin seharian bersama dengan Kris di rumah.

"Tidak bisa. Sayang, mengertilah. Ini sangat penting dan aku tidak bisa melewatkannya", kata Kris lembut sambil merapikan jasnya.

"Sebegitu pentingkah hingga melebihi anak kita? Ayolah Kris, dia ingin bersama dengan ayahnya hari ini", jawab Suho.

"Suho, jangan selalu membawa-bawa anak kita dalam hal seperti ini. Sudah cukup aku melewatkan banyak rapat penting karena kau bilang anak kita ingin bersamaku. Tapi untuk kali ini aku benar-benar tidak bisa", Kris menaikkan nada suaranya.

Suho diam sebentar, cemberut. Lalu menyahut.

"Baik, pergilah. Kau memang tidak mencintaiku".

"Ya Wu Joonmyeon!" Kris tidak terima. "Apa maksudmu aku tidak mencintaimu? Masih kurangkah selama ini semua perlakuanku untukmu. Aku sudah berusaha memenuhi semua keinginanmu walau terkadang itu sungguh merepotkan. Dan sekarang aku hanya minta beberapa jam untuk pergi bekerja. Tidak bisakah?", Kris dan memandang Suho yang duduk di tempat tidur melalui cermin di depannya.

Suho terkejut. Begitu marahkah Kris sampai membentaknya dan bahkan menyebut nama aslinya?

"Maaf…maaf Kris", kata Suho pelan dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Sementara Kris menghela napas menyesal membentak Suho. Bodoh! Lihat sekarang Suho pasti sedang menahan tangisnya.

"Sudahlah. Aku pergi".

Kris mencium kening Suho lama dan beranjak pergi meninggalkannya. Ia sudah sangat terlambat.

.

.

Suara tangis bayi yang begitu nyaring membangunkan Kris dari lamunannya. Kris tertegun. Tangisan? Bayi?

Ya Tuhan…benarkah? Anaknya?

Pintu ruang operasi yang terbuka memperlihatkan dokter yang masih dengan seragam operasinya. Tanpa bertanya, dokter tahu bahwa pria yang didepannya yang menatapnya dengan penuh harap ini adalah ayah dari bayi yang baru saja lahir tadi.

"Selamat Tuan. Anak anda laki-laki. Dia sehat, begitu juga dengan ibunya. Silahkan ke dalam untuk menemui mereka".

Perkataan dokter membuat Kris sangat lega dan bersyukur. Tanpa basa-basi dia langsung masuk dan matanya menangkap pemandangan dimana Suho dengan mata sayu dan wajah lelah sedang berbaring dan diurus oleh seorang suster. Ibu Kris dan Victoria bergesa menghampiri ranjang Suho.

"Sayang, kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana perasaanmu? Ada yang sakit?", Ibu Kris begitu mengelus wajah Suho, ia begitu khawatir.

Suho tersenyum. Dia sangat senang dengan perhatian dari mertuanya, membuatnya rindu dengan ibu kandungnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Mama. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku telah melahirkan seorang anak. Aku melahirkan anak laki-laki yang lucu dan sehat", kata Suho haru.

Perlahan air mata menuruni pipinya masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Iya. Iya, Sayang. Kau hebat", Ibu Kris juga Victoria juga menangis.

Ibu Kris menunduk memeluk Suho. Mereka sungguh terharu dan bangga akan Suho. Hidup Suho yang keras, namun dia tetap menjadi orang yang periang, sabar dan penuh kesungguhan menjalani hidupnya dengan ikhlas dan tidak pernah mengeluh. Hingga akhirnya Kris bertemu Suho. Awalnya Ibu Kris terkejut saat Kris bercerita padanya bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta dan ingin menikah dengan pria yang dicintainya, mengingat betapa kaku dan dinginnya sorang Kris Wu, Ibu Kris mengira Kris tidak akan memikirkan pernikahan dalam waktu dekat. Sampai akhirnya Kris membawa Suho ke rumah. Ibu Kris tahu kenapa Kris langsung jatuh cinta dengan Suho. Karena dia juga jatuh cinta pada Suho dalam pandangan pertamanya. Suho dengan segala kesederhanaannya, wajah lembut, senyuman manis dan menenangkan, tutur kata sopan dan halus. Saat itu Ibu Kris tahu bahwa Suho sangat gugup betemu dengannya, Suho berusaha berlaku sealami mungkin. Ibu Kris langsung yakin dalam hatinya bahwa Suho memang orang yang tepat untuk Kris.

.

.

"Kris…" kata Suho lirih melihat suaminya berdiri di dekat pintu hanya diam.

Ibu Kris dan Victoria menyingkir menuju ke tempat bayi Suho yang sedang dibersihkan, masih di ruang yang sama, hanya dipisahkan oleh tirai, memberi ruang untuk Kris bersama Suho. Sebelumnya Ibu Kris sempat bercerita bahwa tadi Kris sangat cemas dan sempat menangis. Suho tertawa kecil mebayangkan bagaimana Kris yang dingin itu menangis.

Kris mendekat. Suho bisa melihat wajah Kris yang berantakan dan matanya yang memerah.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau tahu, aku begitu khawatir", Kris berujar seraya memeluk Suho erat. Membenamkan wajahnya di lekuk leher namja manis itu

Suho tersenyum. Dia bisa merasakan kekhawatiran yang dirasakan Kris.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit lelah".

"Kau ingin sesuatu? Katakan saja".

"Tidak. Kehadiran kalian di sini sudah cukup."

Kemudian hanya ada keheningan. Kris masih tetap memeluk Suho dengan rasa sayang. Tak lama kemudian Suho merasakan lehernya basah. Kris menangis. Ya, Kris menangis lagi.

"Kris? Kenapa?"

Kris diam. Dia merasa begitu cintanya dia terhadap pria dalam pelukannya. Dia merasa sangat menyesal akan kejadian sebelumnya. Dia tidak bersama Suho saat Suho akan melahirkan. Memang jadwal kelahiran Suho lebih cepat 5 hari dari jadwal yang dikatakan dokter semula. Walaupun begitu, seharusnya dia menemani Suho, dan dia meninggalkan istrinya itu saat hamil besar dan akan segera melahirkan di hari yang sama. Dia justru lebih memilih bekerja, mematikan ponselnya karena mengikuti rapat sehingga Suho tidak bisa menghubunginya. Untungnya Suho segera menghubungi ke rumah ibunya. Bagaimana kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa. Oh, Kris tidak akan memaafkan dirinya.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku sudah memarahimu tadi. Kau tahu aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku mencintaimu Suho, sangat mencintaimu. Kumohon maafkan aku".

Mata Suho berkaca-kaca. Ia menahan tangisnya, sementara Kris semakin banyak mengeluarkan air matanya. Suho mengusap kepala dan punggung Kris.

"Kris…aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Maafkan aku, sudah sangat merepotkanmu. Permintaanku terlalu banyak".

"Tidak. Tidak, Sayang. Seharusnya aku mengerti. Seharusnya aku menemanimu 'kan? Aku terlalu egois. Maafkan aku".

Suho hanya bisa mengangguk. Dia begitu bersyukur atas apa yang ia miliki saat ini. Ditambah lagi kehadiran bayi yang akan melengkapi segala kebahagiaannya.

Tak lama kemudian Ibu Kris dan Victoria datang menghampiri mereka dengan bayi mungil digendongan Ibu Kris.

"Lihatlah, dia begitu lucu", Ibu Kris memperlihatkan bayi mungil yang sedang berkedip-kedip pelan.

Mereka semua memandang si bayi dengan penuh rasa cinta. Ibu Kris meletakkan bayinya di sebelah Suho. Suho begitu takjub melihatnya. Benarkah dia yang melahirkannya. Bayi yang sangat menggemaskan ini, anaknya? Lagi-lagi air matanya mengalir.

"Kris, lihatlah. Dia mirip denganmu", ujar Suho lirih memandang si bayi.

Kris tersenyum. Dalam hati membenarkan perkataan Suho. Dia menatap istrinya yang entah kenapa terlihat bertambah cantik, wajahnya berseri. Kemudian beralih ke anaknya yang sekarang sedang diberi susu formula melalui dot yang tadi diberikan suster pada Suho. Sungguh mereka adalah karunia terindah yang pernah Kris dapatkan.

"Terima kasih Suho. Terima kasih sudah hadir di hidupku dan memberi begitu banyak kebagahagiaan. Dan sekarang kau memberiku kebahagiaan yang sungguh tak ternilai lagi. Sungguh aku sangat bersyukur dengan kehadiran kalian. Aku berjanji akan menjaga kalian dengan segenap kemampuanku. Aku akan mencintai kalian setulus hatiku, selamanya. Kita akan membesarkannya bersama. Jadi, tetaplah disampingku. Ingatkan aku jika aku menyakitimu. Dan aku minta maaf untuk segala perlakukanku yang mungkin melukaimu di masa depan".

Ibu Kris menatap pemandangan yang sungguh meyejukkan hati di depannya. Tuhan, semoga kebahagiaan senantiasa selalu menyertai kami. Jangan biarkan mereka terpisah Tuhan, mereka begitu sempurna jika bersama.

.

END

.

My Room – Sat, Dec 7, 2013 – 06.11 PM

Aku menulis ini sesuai waktu diatas. Hanya aku akan memasukkannya besok, beberapa jam saat aku bisa memasang avatar, saat ulang tahun Papaku, agar bisa sedikit menjadi sejarah. Aku memang berlebihan. Ini pertama kalinya aku menulis sebuah fanfic. Aku sudah cukup lama menjadi pembaca disini. Mungkin sejak 2009, aku masih sekolah menengah, dan sekarang aku sudah kuliah. Aku menjadi penghuni FFN sejak lama dan tentunya aku sudah sangat tahu bagaimana didalamnya, bagaimana penulis dan pembacanya. Aku sudah sangat tahu. Aku sama sekali tidak ada niat membuat fanfic. Aku tidak terlalu suka dan tidak ada bakat menjadi penulis. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba hari ini aku tertarik membuat fanfic. Kris dan Suho adalah favoritku saat ini. Kalian tahu, walaupun sudah membaca begitu banyak fanfic, bukan berarti akan menjadi mudah di saat akan menuliskannya. Itu sungguh sulit menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan apa yang ada di kepalamu. Terlebih aku bahkan menuliskannya begitu tiba-tiba. Tanpa rencana ataupun ada kerangka sebelumnya.

Aku merasa sangat sial akhir-akhir ini. Seluruh video yang ku download selama 2 tahun tiba-tiba hilang. 25GB asal kalian tahu. Lalu kehilangan handphone, benda yang teramat berharga bagiku selain laptopku tentu saja. Aku belum memberitahu orang tuaku. Besok Papa berulang tahun, aku akan menelepon tentu saja, dan mempersiapkan jawaban kenapa aku menelepon dengan nomor lain. Ini belasan kalinya aku kehilangan handphone, tapi yang sekarang inilah aku merasa paling kehilangan.

Kemarin malam aku mengerjakan tugas kuliah yang menumpuk. Sudah 2 hari aku bergadang. Pagi tadi aku tidak berniat kuliah, selain tugas yang tidak selesai, hujan juga turun. Aku benar-benar malas. Persetan dengan tugas yang dikumpul hari ini. Bahkan teman-teman tidak mengabariku, menanyaiku. Ya, tentu saja. Handphoneku hilang.

Aku membuka laptop dan membaca fanfic di sini. Sampai aku juga berniat ingin menulis. Ini tulisan pertamaku. Jadi maklumlah, ini sungguh jelek sekali. Cih, bahkan sangat jauh dibanding cerita-cerita bagus yang aku baca di sini. Aku tidak yakin ada yang membaca bahkan menyukainya.


End file.
